


Quartz

by lowkeyamen



Series: Solitaire [7]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuckolding, I love them all, M/M, MY BABIES, Multi, OT6, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8957206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: Quartz; said to enhance and amplify the energy of other crystals.(a collection of oneshots in the solitaire!au)





	1. Chalcedony

**Author's Note:**

> i've decided to group all of the little side stories for this series in one work titled quartz, i just think it'll look neater that way. each chapter will still be named after a crystal & be relating to the healing properties of that crystal
> 
> ps these might not be in chronological order sorry. Most will take place after turquoise, unless stated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiho never expected to be surrounded by so many people he loved at Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!  
> i wasn't going to do any sidestories in the series until the main ones were done but it's christmas so why tf not!!!  
> this is super fluffy and gross and sorry if it's a lil jenijoon heavy but i just loooove their relationship dynamic omg and hojoon is my fave chara in this whole thing i /adore/ him i just can't help myself when it comes to them  
> (ps sorry @ australians lol)
> 
> /takes place about 6 months after turquoise

_chalcedony_

_said to instil benevolence and generosity; goodwill and joy_

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

Hyosang had been dreading Christmas ever since he left Australia. He was terrified of being alone this time of year. He had never been without his family during Christmas or his birthday. 

"You alright?"

He and Jiho were walking through some Christmas market in Covent Garden, their fingers intertwined. The two of them had been dating for around five months. It was definitely different to what Hyosang was used to, but he wouldn't change a thing. He genuinely liked every member of Jiho's family, even Hojoon, and he didn't find it that difficult to share his boyfriend. 

"Yeah...I'm just not used to all this." He smiled sheepishly, looking around the market. Fur hats, mulled wine, snow globes; this was all so new to him. 

"Oh yeah, it's summer in Australia right now, isn't it? Does it even snow there?"

He laughed under his breath. "No, never. I'm more used to thirty degrees at Christmas, not minus three."

Jiho smiled, pulling the elder into his side as Hyosang shivered. "We actually had a barbecue on Christmas back home. We'd go for a walk on the beach too. Complete opposite to here."

"Really? That sounds so much better than a British Christmas. I don't even know why people have turkey and stuff here; it's just like really dry chicken. We should do barbecue this year. But, like...indoors."

"We?" 

Jiho stopped, arms wrapping around Hyosang's waist. "Yeah...I just assumed you'd be spending Christmas with us."

Hyosang honestly hadn't even thought about it, he figured it made sense though; he spent more time at Jiho’s place than he did at his own. 

"Actually, I have a little early Christmas gift for you. Close your eyes." Hyosang did, something like butterflies setting off in his stomach as Jiho took his hand, laying it out flat. He felt something cold being placed in his palm, opening his eyes. _A key?_

"I think you should move in with us, like, officially." Jiho’s eyes were bright, even as they formed small crescent moons, Hyosang could see them twinkling. 

"R-really?"

"Yes! We love having you around and we want you to really feel like part of the family."

Hyosang gaped down at the key in his hand. He had only been in England eight months and he was already moving in with someone, well, five someone's. He could hear the voices of his friends back home, telling him this was all going way too fast, but honestly, it didn't feel that way at all. He couldn't imagine not waking up with Jiho; or Hojoon who would always manage to sneak into his bed when Jiho was with someone else. He couldn't imagine not having five people to cuddle up with at night while they lazed around watching TV. Honestly, he couldn't imagine going back to his practically empty apartment anymore; he always automatically went back to Jiho’s anyway. It felt like home there. The only problem was that most of his stuff was still back at the apartment he shared with Ikje and Namjoon. 

Jiho’s expression changed slightly as Hyosang didn't respond. Maybe this was too soon. "I-I mean you don't have to move in, you could just keep the key and it'll be easier for when you come ar-"

He was cut off by Hyosang’s lips; the elder not even caring that they were in public right now. People could stop and stare and take pictures; he really didn't care. 

"I would fucking love to move in with you."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

Taeyang wasn't so sold on the barbecue idea. 

"You want to  _change_  Christmas?"

"Just to make Hyosang feel more at home, his family are on the other side of the world, Tae." 

Taeyang didn't like change. He liked tradition. This was going to be his sixth Christmas with Jiho; he classed everything they did as tradition now. He could deal with a new boyfriend joining them each year, but changing what they ate seemed like a step too far. 

"Next you'll be telling me we're not going to midnight mass."

"Taeyang, we don't even believe in God."

"Details, Jiho." Taeyang began to pace around the kitchen. He had already planned everything, sure he'd just made lists in his head, he hadn't actually gotten around to buying anything for their Christmas dinner, but still, it was planned. 

"Babe, do you even  _like_  goose?"

"No, it tastes like shit bu-"

"And we have six mouths to feed this year, where are we going to find a goose that big? We can't just drive to the local farm like you could back home. And you  _know_  Hojoon will complain if there's no leftover meat for Boxing Day."

"Yeah but...okay, that makes sense but I-"

"Tae." Jiho put his hands firmly on Taeyang's shoulders, urging the brunette to look up at him. "Think about it. It'll be like Korean barbecue since we're doing it indoors. It can be a new tradition cause it's our heritage, you know? And you'll have to do so much less cooking."

Taeyang whined. He had to admit it was a good idea. He didn't even like traditional British Christmas food. But he kind of liked cooking for everyone. 

"We can have chadolbegi."

Taeyang's ears pricked up at that. 

"And samgyupsal."

He narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. 

"And daechang."

"Okay fine!" He couldn't deny that was Jiho was proposing sounded so, so much better than what they'd usually eat. And he could never say no to daechang. "But we're keeping the normal desserts and cheeseboard for after because I tried a really nice Brie the other day. And, we're not letting Byungjoo near the fire."

"Deal. See, that wasn't so hard." He wrapped his arms around the elder, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to us forehead as Taeyang squirmed in his hold. "Now, about Christmas Eve..."

"Whatever it is, no. We're not changing anything else."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

"What do you want for Christmas?" Hojoon was straddling Jiho's lap, the younger's arms tied to the ornate metal headboard on either side of his head. 

"Nothing." Jiho leaned forward to catch Hojoon's lips in his own. "I already have everything I need."

Hojoon rolled his eyes at the cheesy line. That didn't help him at all. He wanted to get Jiho something special this year, he had been working extra hard, even having to put up with Dongsung so he could afford something really nice, but he was absolutely terrible at thinking of gifts. 

"I'm serious." Hojoon rocked his hips slightly, eliciting a moan from the younger. "What do you want?"

"I'm serious too, there's nothing I want, Princess."

Hojoon pouted, hips stilling. He was going to get an answer out of Jiho no matter what. There must be  _something_  his boyfriend wanted. 

"Fine. If you're going to be difficult, then," he reached over to the bedside drawers, rifling around for something he hid in his hand, obscured from Jiho's view, "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

Hojoon shuffled back so he was sat on Jiho's thighs, pulling the younger's sweatpants and boxers down in one swift movement, lips quirking up as he realised Jiho wasn't too hard yet. Perfect. 

He took Jiho's length in his hand, earning a hiss from the model at the contact he craved so badly. He poured a small amount of lube directly onto the head, Jiho tried to suppress a whine at the fact Hojoon didn't even attempted to warm it up. The dancer slicked Jiho's cock up, fingers loose around his shaft, ghosting over the sensitive head every so often. The dark haired boy moaned lowly, wishing the elder would give him what he wanted, but he knew better than to ask, Hojoon would just tease him even more. 

"You like that, baby?" Hojoon purred, lazily stroking his boyfriend, never quite providing enough friction to send shockwaves through Jiho's body. "Tell me what you want."

Jiho's head lulled back, mouth falling open. He loved when Hojoon talked like that. 

"Ride me."

"I meant for Christmas."

Jiho groaned as Hojoon's grip tightened. 

"I've told you, ah- Joon, there's nothing I want."

Hojoon quirked an eyebrow. Not a good enough answer. 

"Okay." Hojoon released his grip on Jiho's hardness, causing the younger to whine at the loss. "Close your eyes."

Jiho obeyed, he actually kind of liked it when Hojoon took control like this. He bit down on his lip in anticipation, Hojoon always had something up his sleeve; he was hoping for a sexy elf costume or something, knowing how much Hojoon liked to dress up for him. 

He felt something around the base of his dick, eyes snapping open as he saw Hojoon wrapping an adjustable cock ring around his semi erect cock with a slight smirk on his lips. 

"This," he tightened the ring, fastening it, much to Jiho's displeasure, "isn't coming off til you tell me what you want, baby."

Jiho groaned. He really didn't want or need anything. He would be happy with whatever Hojoon bought him. He didn't want the elder to spend loads of money on him; he didn't need a fancy present. 

Hojoon hopped off the bed, smirking as Jiho gave him a distressed  _'are you going to leave me like this?'_ look. Hojoon considered it. That would get Jiho to talk. But he was horny himself; he would have much more fun playing around with his boyfriend. 

He unzipped his jeans, slowly pushing them down off his hips as he rolled them, biting down on his bottom lip. He pulled the hem of his t-shirt up, fingers ghosting over his taut stomach before dipping into the waistband of his underwear. 

Jiho shifted uncomfortably, wrists rattling against the headboard as he tried to free himself. He wanted nothing more than to rip Hojoon's clothes off and fuck his boyfriend into the mattress. 

"Joon can you jus- hurry up?"

Hojoon chuckled under his breath. "It's cute how you think you're in control here." He swiftly removed his boxers, climbing back on top of Jiho, wriggling slightly against his boyfriend, earning a helpless whimper from the younger. "You ready to tell me yet?"

"Baby, I really don't want anything. Can you just let me go? Please?"

Hojoon hummed, head tilting slightly as his thumb skimmed over the tip of Jiho's cock, absentmindedly spreading the beads of precome around the head. "Nah, I don't think so."

He pulled his t-shirt up over his head, throwing it on the ground before reaching for the lube which he had tossed aside on the bed earlier, pouring some on his fingers, revelling in the way Jiho's eyes were locked on his every move. He lifted up slightly, hand gripping onto Jiho's shoulder to stay steady as he reached around to finger himself. 

"Fuck." Jiho whispered under his breath as Hojoon gasped out at the contact. He loved watching the elder touch himself, he would rather he be the one making Hojoon's eyes roll back in his head, but this was close enough. 

"Ah! Jiho," Hojoon threw his head back as he slid another fingers in, rolling his hips against himself. "God, I want your dick in me so bad. Is that what you want, baby? You wanna fuck me?"

"Princess..." Watching Hojoon like this was driving him crazy, the fact he couldn't touch him, or even himself. He shifted his hips, silently begging the elder to provide him with some of the friction he so desperately needed. "Yes I wanna fuck you. Hojoon, come on," he pulled at the restraints around his wrists, "just get me anything. I'll love whatever you give me."

"Not good enough." Hojoon leaned forward to catch Jiho's lips in his own, swallowing a moan as he brushed up against the younger's hardness. 

"Don't you want me, baby?" Hojoon pulled back with a pout, working himself open as he rocked up against Jiho. The model whined underneath him, hips bucking up against his boyfriend, eliciting a soft gasp from Hojoon. The elder's fingers wrapped around his neglected cock, Jiho's head falling back against the headboard, a string of swear words spilling over his lips as "Fuck, Jiho, I'm still so tight but I want you so bad."

"Hojoon...fuck." Jiho's voice was thin with arousal, legs kicking against the bed, hands fisted, still pinned to the headboard. Hojoon smirked at the effect he was having on his boyfriend, he loved seeing the younger like this. He was usually the one in control in these situations, Hojoon loved watching his face contort with desperation, eyes screwed shut, hips rising to meet Hojoon's touch. 

"Come on, Jii. Just tell me so you can fuck me. I want your huge cock in me. I'll give you it any way you want." Hojoon's bit down on Jiho's bottom lip, knowing the younger was losing it underneath him. Jiho's breath was ragged, if Hojoon hadn't put the cockring on him, he would probably have came by now. Hearing his boyfriend talk about how desperate he was for Jiho's dick always drove him crazy. 

"Baby, just give me a hint and I'll take this of-"

"Hojoon!"

Hojoon ignored the voice calling him from outside his door, licking a long strip up the column of Jiho's neck. 

"Hojoon?!"

He rolled his eyes, pulling away from Jiho, hand slowing on his boyfriend's cock, the younger whining at the loss of friction. 

"What?!"

"Where did you put that t-shirt you lent the other day?!"

 _Really?_ That's what Byungjoo was interrupting him for? 

"I put it back in your wardrobe!"

As much as he loved all the members of his family, sometimes he hated having to share a house with so many other people. Sometimes he just wanted to get away, have Jiho all to himself, where he could tie the younger up and not have to worry about anyone disturbing them. 

"Oh my God." 

That's it. He could book them a hotel somewhere, just the two of them so they could get some privacy. They could make a whole long weekend of it, go somewhere totally different, get spa treatments, room service, rose petals on the bed; all that romantic shit Jiho likes. 

"I just had the best idea."

Jiho whimpered the elder's name as Hojoon released his weeping cock, a soft smile on his lips as he caught Jiho in a gentle kiss. 

"If I take this off, promise you won't come til you've fucked me senseless." Hojoon tugged at the ring that sat snug at the base of Jiho's strained erection. 

Jiho nodded eagerly, he wasn't entirely sure he could hold on that long, but he would much rather risk it than be stuck like this. 

Hojoon pressed another kiss to Jiho's lips, this one lingering, his plush lips moving against his boyfriends as he reached up to untie the restraints around Jiho's wrists. The younger wrapped his arms around Hojoon as soon as he was free, flipping the elder onto his back with a startled yelp from the aqua haired boy. Hojoon smiled against Jiho's lips, he loved how riled up the dark haired boy would get after being teased, and it always led to amazing sex followed by an intense orgasm. 

Jiho took full control this time, hands firmly gripping into Hojoon's wrists as his younger delved into the dancer's mouth, Hojoon's hips bucking up to meet his own. 

"Ah! Jiho, fuck me!"

Jiho left a trail of wet kisses along Hojoon's neck. There was nothing he loved more than the dancer begging for his cock. 

"I dunno, Princess, I don't really appreciate being railroaded like that. I'm not sure you deserve my dick."

Hojoon pouted, squirming in Jiho's hold. "But you promised."

"I promised if you took the cockring off, and it's still on, so...I might make you work for it."

Hojoon's face fell, realising the tables had turned on him. He should have really saw this coming, Jiho loved being the one in control, and he loved making Hojoon beg and plead. The elder was in no way ashamed to do so, but right now he just wanted instant gratification. He should have just left Jiho tied up and rode him. Rookie mistake. 

"Jiho,  _please_." Hojoon lifted his knee up between Jiho's legs, brushing against his painfully hard erection, earning a low hiss from the younger. "I know how much you wanna make me scream. I'll be so,  _so_  loud for you if you just fuck me."

Jiho's lips quirked into an amused smile. As much as he wanted to tease Hojoon and get revenge for the elder getting him so worked up with this fucking cockring on, he knew there was no way he could last, he was desperate to feel Hojoon's tight heat wrapped around him. 

"Okay, Princess, but if the neighbours  _don't_  complain, I'm gonna be pretty pissed."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

"Can't we just get an artificial one? It'd be so much easier than doing this every year."

They had been trailing around various Christmas tree vendors for hours now, looking for the perfect tree. Jiho partially blamed himself for spoiling his boyfriends so much and turning them into high maintenance monsters. Hyosang fully blamed him. 

"What difference does it make anyway; we're the only ones that are going to see it." 

Hyosang regretted the words as soon as they left his lips as two scandalised faces turned to him. 

"Hyosang, sweetie, I know you're Australian and don't understand Christmas, but this tree  _has_  to be perfect."

"Christmas will be ruined if we don't get the right tree."

"Like, literally,  _ruined_."

"Just smile and nod." Byungjoo whispered to the brunette model as the two colourful haired members of their family wandered off yet again in search of the perfect tree. "It's so much easier than trying to change their minds, trust me."

"Last year we didn't come looking for a tree until, like, the 15th and there were no good ones left." Jiho laced his fingers with Hyosang's, following his other boyfriends with slightly less haste, the tree really made no difference, but it kept them happy. "We could only get a six foot one; Hojoon withheld sex for like three days, that's a lot for him. It's easier just to let them have their way."

"Jiho!"

"Come here! We've found it!"

The four of them tried to follow Hansol and Hojoon's voices thorough the maze of fir trees. 

"No." Taeyang crossed his arms as he found them, eyes scanning over the tree they had picked out. "There's no way we're getting that."

"But Tae!" Hansol whined running over to the brunette, arms looping around his shoulders. "She's so beautiful."

"It's twice as big as you Hansol; it's not going to fit in the house."

"It will!" Hojoon joined Hansol in wrapping his arms around Taeyang, this time around the elder's waist. "Imagine how good it'll look all done up in our living room, Tae."

"But it  _won't fit_."

Jiho hummed beside him. "We do have pretty high ceilings."

Taeyang scoffed. This happened every year. Hansol and Hojoon would find the 'perfect tree', Taeyang argued it was far too big and Jiho would buy it anyway. 

"Yeah, but we need to put it on a table so the dogs don't pull it over."

"They're older this year, they'll be fine."

"Jiho, its eleven fucking foot tall." Taeyang looked up at his boyfriend eyebrows furrowed as Hansol and Hojoon continued to whine at him. 

"It's fine," he turned to the vendor, smiling, "we'll take it." Jiho paid for the tree, Taeyang muttering under his breath that he was much too soft for giving into Hansol and Hojoon, who were squealing with delight as Jiho handed over the money. 

"But look at their little faces, Tae." Jiho threw his arms around his two excitable boyfriends’ shoulders, the three of them beaming at an unimpressed Taeyang. "How could I say no?"

Taeyang rolled his eyes again. "Well, have fun getting it home, cause that's not gonna fit in any of our cars."

Jiho’s smile faltered. He hadn't thought of that.

_Fuck._

"Uh..."

"See you at home, Bambi. We'll get the decorations out ready...try not to take too long."

He watched as Taeyang turned and walked away, Hyosang and Byungjoo following him, neither of them wanting to have to deal with getting the gigantic tree back to their place. 

Hansol hummed, hands on his hips as he examined the tree. "Can't we just like...put the roof of your car down?" 

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal, baby."

"And we'll probably die." Hojoon chipped in, brusque as ever. "Can't we just get someone to deliver it?"

"Hey do you deliver these?" Jiho turned to the vendor who shook his head, flicking through the money the model had handed him. 

"Nah, mate, but someone on the other side of the lot does, just take it over to him and tell him where to go."

Hojoon's jaw dropped. "We have to carry this thing?"

 

 

"Do you think we should ring them? It's been like an hour." Byungjoo was stood at the living room window hoping Jiho, Hansol and Hojoon would show up soon. 

"Nah, they'll be fine." Taeyang replied, stubborn as always. He didn't have any sympathy for his three boyfriends, and there was no way he was caving and offering to help them bring the ridiculous tree back. "Let them suffer. Hyosang, pass me those lights." 

Hyosang was glad Taeyang was part of this family, sometimes he felt like the petite brunette was the only other sane person in the house. The two of them set about decorating the house minus the tree until they were interrupted by a screeching of their names from the living room. 

Jiho was stood with his arms folded across his chest, looking pretty proud of himself as four men Taeyang had never seen before wrestled the tree into a stand in their living room. 

"I told you it wouldn't fit." 

The top of the tree was bent over as it came into contact with the ceiling, even on the floor instead of on the coffee table they usually had the tree on; it was far too big.

"We'll just cut the top off, it's fine."

"Then why didn't you just get a smaller fucking tree?"

"Because," he wrapped his arms around the elder, leaning down so his chin was resting on Taeyang's shoulder, "I was sick of looking at trees and I couldn't be dealing with two bitchy boyfriends. It's easier when it's just you being bitchy."

Taeyang rolled his eyes as Jiho pecked him on the cheek. He had to admit putting up with both Hansol and Hojoon when they were in a bad mood was hell, but he wasn't sure giving in and getting them what they wanted was the best way to cope with that. Sometimes he felt more like the mother of two bratty toddlers than someone in a committed relationship. 

"Okay, fine," he turned in Jiho’s arms, smirking up at the younger, "but I'm not helping decorate it." Honestly, Taeyang loved decorating the tree, and he was pretty sure he would regret letting his boyfriends do it, because it probably wouldn't be up to his standards; but he was stubborn, and he refused to be part of the inevitable arguments that would come when they realised they didn't have enough baubles or lights to fit such a gigantic tree. "You three can deal with that while me Hyosang and Byungjoo sit and watch you fail and drink hot chocolate."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

Taeyang loved Saturday's, they were the one day he could get away without having to do absolutely anything, leaving lesson plans and marking and all that boring shit until last minute on a Sunday. He especially loved Saturday's since Hojoon quit his job, he could wake up with his face buried in the younger's neck instead of having him slide into bed at 9am smelling of stale alcohol and a concoction of aftershaves. He loved being able to turn his alarm off and have a lie in without anyone pestering him to get up. 

"Oh my god!! It's snowing!!"

He groaned at the screaming coming from the opposite side of the house, snuggling further into Hojoon's warmth. If there was one thing he really didn't care about, it was snow. Growing up in the very North of England, not far from the Scottish border, snow wasn't something he found exciting or beautiful, just plain inconvenient. He had fewer memories of snow angels and snowmen and more of trying to dig his parent’s car out of the drive at 7am. 

It always made him laugh what Londoners would class as 'heavy snowfall', a slight dusting seemed to bring the entire city to a standstill, whereas back home he was still expected to get to school on time through three foot of the stuff. 

"Tae! Joon!" Hansol burst into Hojoon's room, where the two of them were, keyword:  _were_ , sleeping. "It's snowed so much come outside it looks so good!" The pink haired boy screeched, jumping on top of them. 

"Hansol," Taeyang sighed into Hojoon's neck, "please go away." As much as he loved his other boyfriend he really couldn't deal with the he younger screaming at him at whatever time in the morning it was, especially over something as menial as snow.

"Is there loads? I wanna see! Tae, let go." Hojoon struggled as Taeyang wrapped tighter around him, determined to go back to sleep with his Hojoon-shaped hot water bottle to snuggle into. Taeyang whined as Hojoon managed to wiggle out of his grasp, hugging the duvet around him to try and conserve some of the warmth the younger had left behind. It wasn't the same. He pouted, figuring he might as well go see what all the fuss was about now he'd been disturbed. 

He and Hojoon got dressed as Hansol bounced excitedly at the door, not allowing either of them to peek outside, wanting to keep it a surprise. Jiho, Hyosang and Byungjoo were waiting at the top of the stairs impatiently, after being instructed not to move by Hansol.

"What took you guys so long?" Byungjoo whined, starting to sweat under his hat and scarf in their warm house. 

"Taeyang was being a grumpy old man as per." Hojoon smirked, nudging the brunette.

"Okay, come down, but close your eyes when you get to the bottom of the stairs."

"Seriously, Hansol? It's just snow." Jiho cocked his head, wanting to keep his boyfriend happy, but this all seemed a bit unnecessary.

"But this is Hyosang's first real winter and it's really pretty outside, just trust me."

The rest of them sighed, figuring it was easier just to go along with what Hansol wanted as they followed him downstairs. They closed their eyes when Hansol told them to; for someone so tiny and sweet he could be pretty commanding when he wanted to be. Hyosang gripped tightly onto Jiho's hand as Hansol led them to the back garden. He felt like a kid, snow was such a common thing for the rest of them, but for him it was only something he had seen on TV. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited. 

They were hit with a gust of cold air as Hansol threw the french doors open. 

"Okay! Open your eyes!"

"Oh my God." Hyosang breathed out, Jiho turning to smile brightly at him at the look of sheer wonder on his boyfriends face as his eyes scanned across their back garden. 

He let Jiho pull him out into the snow, marvelling as the snow crunched under his boots. He had never expected it to sound like that, it looks so soft and fluffy, he thought it would be more like candyfloss. It was still snowing lightly; he held his hands out to catch some of the snowflakes, smiling gently as the melted almost instantly in his palms. 

Jiho’s eyes formed crescent moons as he watch Hyosang lose himself in the snow. "You're so cute." 

The brunette turned back to him grinning as he threw his arms around Jiho’s neck, catching him in a deep kiss. People always made a big deal out of being kissed in the rain, but being kissed in the snow was definitely better. 

Taeyang smiled at the two boys in the garden. He had to admit, it looked beautiful. He couldn't remember the last time he saw snow like this, avoiding going back to his hometown as much as possible.

"See?" Hansol looped his arms around Taeyang's waist from behind, pressing a soft kiss to the elder’s cheek. "It's pretty, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Taeyang's rolled his eyes, laughing as Hansol peppered more kisses across his face. 

"Come on, my little Grinch." The pink haired boy dragged Taeyang outside as the elder gasped dramatically, hand resting over his heart in mock hurt. 

"Excuse me?"

A playful smirk tugged at Hansol’s lips as he took ahold of Taeyang's face, thumbs gently rubbing against the brunettes sharp cheekbones. "You heard me." He leaned in to press a loving kiss to Taeyang's lips. "You're my little Grinch. You're so cute and moody in the morning."

Taeyang pouted, arms wrapping around Hansol’s waist to pull him in flush against his body. "Take that back."

"So cute. And moody. And pouty." Hansol smirked, punctuating with a kiss, a kiss that Taeyang leaned into each time, wanting more than just a peck on the lips from his boyfriend. 

Taeyang whined the younger's name, nipping at Hansol’s waist, causing him to giggle and fall further into Taeyang's hold. The brunette caught Hansol in a deep kiss, sucking gently on the pink haired boys plush bottom lip, earning a contented moan from his boyfriend. 

"I feel kinda left out." Hojoon's pouted, watching the two couples kissing as he stood in the doorway with Byungjoo. He looked over at the younger expectantly. 

"No."

"Oh come on, its Christmas."

"In like three weeks."

"Two. It can be your early Christmas present for me. Please, Joo."

"Early? I wasn't going to get you anything anyway."

Hojoon huffed, arms folded tightly across his chest. 

Byungjoo rolled his eyes before they fell on his two boyfriends outside. He had to admit, kissing in the snow looked pretty romantic. He just wasn't sure he wanted that romantic moment to be with Hojoon, of all people. 

"Come on, Byungjoo. Kiss me!"

The blonde shook his head. This wasn't happening. 

"Why? You know fine well what amazing things this tongue can do."

Byungjoo felt his face heat up, praying it wasn't visibly noticeable. But knowing his luck, he was probably bright red. 

"Okay fine. But no tongue."

Hojoon squealed with excitement, dragging the younger out into the garden with the rest of their family. He smirked as he pulled Byungjoo arms around his waist, Hojoon's own sneaking around the blonde's shoulders. 

"Tell me how pretty I look out in the snow."

Byungjoo scoffed. "You look, like, so fucking pretty, Hojoon." He deadpanned. "Now, shut up and kiss me."

A playful bolt of electricity flashed through Hojoon's dark eyes. "Oh, you want me to take control? You're even more of a little twink than I thought, Kim Byungjoo."

"Shut the fuck up."

His lips crashed down on Hojoon's, hoping it would silence the elder. He and Hojoon had a weird relationship, most people would think they hated each other, and at one point they probably did, but they actually cared deeply for one another. They were part of the same family and nothing would ever change that. Their dialogue may consist of arguments and below the belt jabs at one another's profession or sexuality; but they truly did love one another, in their own way. 

They were interrupted by a shrill giggle from across the garden, as Hansol and Taeyang's disagreement over the younger's new nickname for him had resulted in them falling to the ground, wrapped up in each other's arms. 

Taeyang repositioned himself so he was straddling Hansol’s chest, the pink haired boy squirming underneath him in the snow. 

"Are you ready to take it back?" Taeyang glowered, leaning down to kiss Hansol again, pulling back so he was just centimetres away from his boyfriends face. 

"Never." 

For his size, Hansol was surprisingly strong, managing to push Taeyang off of him and take over control, pinning the brunette to the ground. "Are you ready to admit you're a grumpy little bitch?"

Taeyang whined, trying to wriggle out from underneath Hansol. The younger was far from heavy but Taeyang wasn't sure he had ever worked out a day in his life. He had trouble carrying the dog around for more than 10 minutes. 

"No. Jiho! Tell him!"

"Well...you kind of are a grumpy bitch, Tae." Jiho smirked, arms still wrapped around Hyosang’s waist as the model laughed softly next to him. 

Taeyang and Hansol continued to wrestle in the snow as the others watched with amused smiles. 

"Snowball fight?" Hojoon whispered to Byungjoo, eyes flicking over to Jiho and Hyosang, indicating they were his first target. "We should get them while they're not paying attention."

Byungjoo bit his bottom lip. He knew he kept Hojoon around for a reason. The blonde slowly leant down to grab two handfuls of snow, hissing lowly as he had forgotten to put gloves on before handing one to Hojoon. The two of them shaped their ammo, firing at the two boys who had gone back to kissing softly. 

Both of them managed to hit Hyosang, who whined against Jiho’s lips as some of the snow managed to fall down the back of his coat. 

"What the f-" He turned to see Hojoon and Byungjoo laughing at the look of shock on his face. He furrowed his eyebrows, bending to craft his own snowball, dropping he handful he had picked up. "Holy fuck, that's cold."

"Wow, no shit, Sherlock." Taeyang's rolled his eyes from where he was sat on the ground, Hansol helping him up after they had stopped fighting. 

"Don't be mean." Jiho’s wrapped his arms back around Hyosang, pulling the elder's back in tight to his chest. "It's not his fault he's from a weird, backwards country."

Hyosang scoffed, jaw dropping as he wriggled out of Jiho’s hold. He leaned across to the garden table just behind them, piled high with snow and took a handful, trying to ignore how it numbed his fingers. 

"Weird, backwards country?" He repeated, not an ounce of venom in his voice as he threw the snow over his boyfriends head, not bothering to ball it up. 

Jiho gaped, frozen as he realised what had just happened. Did Hyosang just..? He shook the snow from his hair as it started to melt, ice cold droplets running down the back of his neck. 

He heard a cackle from behind him, turning to see Hansol laughing to himself, eyes widening as he noticed Jiho's glare, hiding behind Taeyang. 

"Don't use Tae as a shield, Hansollie." Jiho crossed the garden in a few quick steps, closing in on the elder. 

Hansol yelped, running from Jiho as the other began to chase him around the garden. Taeyang rolled his eyes, whispering 'children' under his breath.

"You were literally just wrestling with Hansol in the snow."

He flinched slightly, not realising Hojoon was behind him. He turned to face his boyfriend, ready to snap back when something cold and white hit him in the face. 

"You fuckin-" Hojoon laughed, trying to dodge Taeyang as the elder lunged at him, just trying to snag his boyfriends sleeve, pulling him in and catching him in a backhug. Hojoon's squirmed, trying to escape, but Taeyang had his arms plastered firmly to his sides. 

"Tae," he whined, head lulling back against the brunettes shoulder, "how about we go inside and go back to bed?" Hojoon pushed his hips back, brushing up against Taeyang's own. 

Taeyang scoffed. Did Hojoon really think he was getting out of this that easily?

"Joo! Hyosang! You know how Hojoon's been a dick to you all year? Well, now's your chance to get him back." A dimple dug deep in his right cheek as Hojoon squirmed in his grip, Byungjoo and Hyosang more than willing to get their ownback on the petite dancer.

"Tae! Please!" Hojoon shrieked as he was pelted with snowballs. Taeyang didn't even mind that just as much was hitting him, laughing as Jiho and Hansol joined in.

Hojoon hooked his leg around Taeyang's, pulling it out from under him, causing the two of them to fall into the snow. Taeyang groaned as he yet again found himself pinned to the ground, this time with Hojoon on top of him. He should really start working out.

"Aw, baby." Hojoon pouted at his helpless boyfriend, soaked hair brushing against Taeyang's forehead as he leaned down to kiss the elder. "Just think; we could have been in this exact position, all warm in bed, your dick in me." He whispered close to the brunette's ear, breath hot on his cheek, juxtaposing the ice cold snow he was laid in. "Have you ever had sex in the snow, Taeyanggie?"

"Joon." Taeyang whined, hips lifting up slightly to meet his boyfriend's, completely forgetting he was in their back garden, freezing cold with four other people watching them as he lost himself in Hojoon's words.

"I would have let you do whatever you wanted to me." He nibbled lightly on the pierced lobe of Taeyang's ear before pulling back completely. "But you chose to sell me out instead."

He scooped up an entire pile of snow with both of his hands, dumping it on his boyfriend's head. 

Taeyang let out an uncharacteristic yelp, thrashing under a cackling Hojoon. 

Everything else was a blur of bodies and white as the rest of the boys piled on top of them. Hyosang really did feel like a kid again, as much as he loved his home country and the way they spent Christmas, he always felt like he missed out on the classic winter stuff. 

Though, on the other hand, snow was fucking cold. He could feel the stuff soaking through his layers of clothing as it melted. Maybe he preferred looking at snow than touching it, after all.

"Okay, fuck this, I'm going back inside." Taeyang elbowed Jiho in the stomach, not so subtlety, to get the younger off of him as he stood. He really hated the cold, he had no idea how he managed to get dragged into this. Well he did, but he wasn't ready to admit he was as immature as the rest of his family.

Hyosang breathed a sigh of relief; he had wanted to go back in for ages but didn't want to be the first one to cave. He followed Taeyang inside, shivering, before someone else dragged him back down into the snow. 

"Fuck, I'm so cold." His teeth were chattering as he kicked his boots off, peeling off the wet layered of clothing, thanking God that the t-shirt he had one was still dry, he couldn't really be bothered to go upstairs and get dried properly. 

"What's your verdict then? On the snow?" Taeyang smiled, popping the kettle on to make them both a cup of coffee as they watched the rest of them continue to play around in the snow from the warmth of the kitchen. 

"I could do without it, to be honest. Seeing it once was nice but I definitely prefer the beach."

Taeyang hummed. He hated changing things about Christmas, but he had to admit that sounded a lot better than being cold and wet. 

"Maybe we should have Christmas in Australia next year."

He smiled softly as he noticed how Hyosang's eyes lit up. A soft _'really?'_ escaping the younger's lips. Sometimes he felt like Hyosang didn't fully feel like part of their family, but Taeyang was determined to change that. 

"Yeah, why not? As long as you don't make me eat crocodile or any of that weird shit."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

Jiho found Christmas more stressful than anything. He loved showering his boyfriends with presents, but it seemed like more pressure to get something amazing at Christmas. And not only once, but five times. He had to get something equally amazing for five completely different boys, without looking like he favoured or had spent more on one than the rest. Plus, on top of that, he had to think up something for Hyosang's birthday, which was only nine days before Christmas. Byungjoo's wasn't long after New Year, either. 

He sighed to himself, trying to collect his thoughts, eyes scanning over the piles of gifts he had bought for each of them. He never felt like it was enough. No matter how many times they said they didn't care what he bought them, that they would be perfectly happy without any presents at all; he lived for spoiling the people he loved. 

He gave up agonising over it, putting the gifts back in his chosen hiding place. He had to change it every year, knowing Hojoon would go snooping. He pulled his suitcase out instead, figuring he better start packing for Dubai. To say he was pissed off that his agent was sending him to a completely different continent just weeks before Christmas would be an understatement, especially because it meant he was missing Hyosang’s birthday. It was the other model's first birthday away from his family and first birthday since he got with Jiho. He really wanted to make it extra special for him, but instead he was going to be over 4000 miles away. 

His eyes fell on the small velvet box on his bedside table. Fuck it. He could pack later. 

He raced downstairs, knowing Hyosang would be in the living room watching that shitty soap he liked. 

"Go get ready, I'm taking you out."

Hyosang arched his neck back over the arm of the sofa he was lying on, peering up at an upside down view of Jiho looming over him. 

"What?"

"I'm taking you out. Pretend it's your birthday today cause I feel really bad that I'm not going to be here."

"Babe, its fine, really. It's not like I'm gonna be alone."

"But I wanted to spend it with you." The younger pouted, fingers twirling through Hyosang's wavy hair. 

The corners of Hyosang’s lips curled up. "Where you taking me?"

"I, uh, haven't even booked anywhere. But I'll find somewhere good, don't worry." He kneeled down at the side of the arm of the sofa. "And then we can come home and I'll do anything you want me to." He leaned down, catching Hyosang in an upside down Spiderman-and-Mary-Jane-esque kiss. Hyosang moaned lowly against Jiho’s lips. He really liked the sound of that. 

"Anything?" A playful smirk danced across his features as Jiho pulled away. 

The younger model thought about it for a second, Hyosang’s tone making him a little nervous before he replicated his boyfriend smirk. 

"Anything."

Hyosang didn't have to think twice about the fact his soap was still playing away to itself as he legged it upstairs to go get changed, leaving Jiho laughing to himself. 

It didn't take Hyosang long to get ready, unfortunately for Jiho considering getting a table at a decent restaurant on a Thursday night at last minute proved harder than he thought it would be. Eventually the two of them climbed into Jiho’s Bentley, reminiscent of their first date. 

They pulled up at some fancy restaurant Hyosang couldn't even remember if they had been to before or not. Jiho took him out to so many places they had all began to blur together, he wasn't even sure why, Jiho knew he would be more than happy to go to Pizza Hut or something.  

Hyosang had no idea how many dates they had been on by now, but every time felt like the first. He didn't know how, but he managed to come away from every one learning something completely new about his boyfriend, even after almost six months he felt like they still had so much to talk about. He usually got bored of people around this point, most not being enough to keep him interested. 

But Jiho was different. He wondered if it was because of the other boys, their relationship dynamic, maybe that's what kept him so interested. Though, he was pretty sure if it was just him and Jiho his feelings for the younger would be just as strong. 

He had noticed a slip in Jiho’s normally confident demeanour. The younger was playing with the hem of his sleeve anxiously, waiting for Hyosang to finish his dessert. 

"Jii, are you okay?" Hyosang tilted his head slightly, concerned. 

Jiho’s head snapped up, as if he was in a trance. "Y-yeah I'm fine." He plastered on a bright smile, trying to reassure his boyfriend. "I, uh, I got you something. For your birthday."

Hyosang watched as Jiho shuffled his chair around from opposite the table to he was sat next to the elder, reaching into his pocket. Hyosang's eyes widened as he pulled out a red velvet box.

"I know it hasn't been that long since we met, but I really,  _really_  like you. I, uh..." Hyosang smiled as Jiho stammered. It was always something he found endearing. Jiho had such a confident, almost cocky, façade he loved that they were the only ones that got to see this nervous side of him. 

Jiho snapped open the box. "I love you, Hyosang."

Hyosang's jaw dropped at the ring that was nestled in velvet. It was white gold with a huge cushion cut African amethyst in the middle, smaller cotton candy amethysts set into the band. 

"You..." Hyosang had assumed that Jiho would buy him a ring one day; he knew that was the younger's thing. He could never properly propose to any of them so that was his way of showing them how much he loved them. He never dreamed he would get one this soon though. "Jiho, it’s beautiful."

"You like it?" The dark hair model beamed, taking Hyosang's hand in his own, slipping the ring onto his middle finger. 

He was at a loss for words; he'd never been given anything like this before. None of his past relationships back in Australia had ever been that serious, and the one that was he would rather forget. 

"Of course I do! It's fucking gorgeous." He planted his hands firmly on each of Jiho’s cheeks, bringing the younger in for a passionate kiss, completely forgetting they were in a public place. That was the last thing on his mind right now. Jiho had just told him he loved him. Shin Jiho. The model he had met on one of his first ever shoots in a new country and ended up in bed with. He had never imagined a one night stand would lead to this. He not only had a boyfriend who loved him, but four other people that cared about him immensely. 

He pulled back from Jiho; the younger was breathless from the spontaneous kiss. Hyosang smiled, eyes locked on Jiho's darker ones as their forehead rested against one another. 

"I love you too, Shin Jiho."

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

One Christmas tradition Taeyang refused to let them change was Christmas Eve. Well okay, the rest of them had managed to convince him that they didn't need to go to midnight mass, if he was being perfectly honest he couldn't think of anything worse. But there was no way he was getting rid of his favourite tradition, even if it would be more awkward this year. 

He sighed contentedly as he settled back into Hansol's arms, he was on the verge of falling asleep, but the rest of them were so engrossed in some Christmas film he wouldn't force them to go to bed just yet. 

He let his mind wander, slowly zoning out all the whispered talking and music coming from the TV. Back when they were younger, when he had suggested Jiho start dating Hansol; he never thought it would have led to this. He imagined it would just be the three of them wrapped up together on Christmas Eve like this. But then along came Hojoon. Then Byungjoo. Then Hyosang. Even though Taeyang wasn't with the latter two, he wouldn't change them for the world. He knew their relationship was far from conventional, that those who knew about it had a hard time accepting that he could be in love with more than one person, or that he would let his boyfriend date and sleep with someone else; but he honestly didn't care. He was happy, they were all happy, and that's all that mattered. 

"Bunny?" 

Taeyang stirred at the petname as Hansol whispered close to his ear. 

"You wanna go to bed?"

His eyes fluttered open, he hadn't even registered that they had fell shut, focusing on the closing credits of whatever it was they had been watching. 

He hummed nuzzling into Hansol's neck. "You gonna carry me?" He peered up through his overgrown chestnut hair. 

Hansol quirked an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

Taeyang nodded, eyes locked on his boyfriends. He couldn't wait to go to bed, but he also couldn't be bothered to walk upstairs.

"You're such a baby." Hansol rolled his eyes, nudging Taeyang to get off him. "Come on, up." He tugged at Taeyang's arms, trying to pull the elder up as he whined. "Tae, if you don't move there'll be no room left."

Taeyang's eyes widened, he hadn't even realised the others had already gone up. There was no way he was being stuck on the end.

He made his way upstairs, dragging Hansol behind him. The younger laughed softly, he wasn't sure he had ever seen Taeyang move so fast; he usually avoided any type of exercise at all costs. 

Taeyang groaned as he got to Hojoon's room, the other four members of their family were already snuggled up in the dancer's bed, lights dimmed, ready to sleep. Looking at them, he wasn't sure this was such a great idea. Hojoon's bed was big, but probably not big enough to fit six people in comfortably. He was determined he wouldn't be the one left out though. 

This had always been a Christmas Eve tradition for them, ever since it was just him, Jiho and Hansol. The three of them would pile into one bed, no one wanting to wake up alone on Christmas Day. When Hojoon came along they carried on doing the same thing every year because Jiho could never choose which of his boyfriends he wanted to sleep with that night. It was one of Taeyang's favourite things. The brunette  _hated_  sleeping alone, especially in winter. No matter how many blankets he wrapped himself up in, it was never as warm as snuggling into one of his boyfriends. And Taeyang was always cold. Always. 

But they hadn't really considered how awkward it would be this year now Byungjoo and Hyosang had officially moved in. Taeyang kicked off his jeans, not even bothering to change his t-shirt as he climbed onto the bed, pouting as Hojoon cuddled closer into Jiho. He  _always_  slept next to Jiho on Christmas Eve. 

"There's plenty of space here, Tae." Hojoon patted the duvet on his right hand side, right on the edge of bed. Okay, there was no way he was sleeping on the end. 

"I can't sleep there, I'll get cold."

Hojoon quirked an eyebrow. "So you want me to sleep on the end of  _my own bed_ , and be the one getting cold?"

Taeyang thought about it for a second, it did sound kinda bad when he put it like that. But, basically, that's exactly what he wanted. 

"Yes."

"No chance." Hojoon wrapped his arms around Jiho's, nuzzling into the dark haired models shoulder. 

"Joon, please." He whined, edging closer to the younger, practically straddling his boyfriend’s legs even though they were tucked under the covers. "Jiho, tell him."

Jiho laughed softly, even though he was the youngest, Taeyang always tried to use him as a mediator. "Sorry, Angel, he  _did_  get here first."

Hojoon grinned smugly as Jiho took his side, manoeuvring the younger’s arm so it was wrapped around him. Taeyang was nowhere near as bratty as Hojoon or Hansol, but he really hated when things didn't go his way. 

"Fine." He lifted the corner of the duvet up, crawling in next to Hojoon, leaving the rest of them stunned that the most stubborn member of their family had given up so easily, before he climbed on top of Hojoon, settling himself down. "I'll just lie here instead."

Taeyang made himself at home on top of the dancer, nuzzling into Hojoon's chest, arms wrapping around his waist. "You're actually really comfortable."

Hojoon groaned underneath him. "You're not. You're bony as fuck, get off, Tae." Hojoon wriggled under the brunette, trying to push him back into the space on the end of the bed. 

"You don't usually complain when I'm on top of you."

He whined even louder as Hojoon jabbed at his stomach, ignoring the way Hyosang laughed at how the oldest person in the room was acting like a spoilt child. There was absolutely no way he was sleeping on the edge of the bed, he would rather not sleep. He would rather they all have to stay awake all night while he and Hojoon bickered, at least then he'd technically get his own way. 

"I'll suck you off."

Hojoon's eyebrows shot up under his turquoise hair. He was used to Taeyang being so abrupt when they were alone, but the elder was usually pretty reserved in front of the rest of them. 

A playful smirk crept onto his lips. "In front of everyone?"

Taeyang shrugged. "If that's what you want." He really,  _really_  didn't want to sleep on the end. 

Hojoon hummed, pretending to think it over when Byungjoo interrupted him. "Please don't."

Hojoon's smirk grew, it wasn't often he got leverage over Taeyang, but the elder clearly wanted this, and he was more than happy to use that to his advantage. If he was being perfectly honest he was too tired for a spontaneous blowjob while everyone watched; otherwise, it sounded like the perfect proposition. Then his mind wandered to one of the gifts he bought Taeyang; a gift he was dying to use on the brunette. "Okay, how about this; I let you sleep here, but you're all mine tomorrow night." 

Taeyang shrugged again, clearly expecting a lot worse, having no idea what Hojoon had planned for him. "Deal."

"Fucking finally." Byungjoo groaned, slotting in behind Hansol, arms wrapped around the elder's waist. He was much less stubborn than the rest of them, Hansol didn't even have to ask Byungjoo to move along so he could snuggle in between his boyfriend and Hyosang, he just did it automatically. It was much easier than even trying to argue with the feisty pink haired boy. 

Taeyang lifted up slightly so Hojoon could shuffle along enough for him to nestle in between his two boyfriends, sighing blissfully as Jiho's arm automatically wrapped around his waist. After all that he ended up half-on top of his aqua-haired boyfriend due to the lack of room in the bed. 

"Thanks, muffin." Taeyang pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of Hojoon's nose. 

"You're a bitch, you know that right?" 

"Yeah," Taeyang pressed another kiss to Hojoon's cheek, intertwining their legs, "you love me anyway though."

Hojoon's lips quirked up, face only centimetres from Taeyang's. He really did. 

"I love you all." Jiho mused, voice thick with sleep as his fingers absentmindedly carded through Hyosang's hair. He wasn't exactly comfortable, squashed between five other boys, but part of him wondered why they didn't do this more often. The one thing he hated about their relationship was having to choose who he was gonna sleep with that night. Maybe they should just make the spare room into a giant bed or something. He wondered how much it would cost to have the floor converted into a giant mattress. Hojoon would probably never agree to giving up his walk-in wardrobe anyway. 

"I kinda love you all too." Hyosang smiled to himself, nuzzling further into Jiho's neck. "I mean, you're all annoying as fuck, but I still love you guys."

Jiho laughed softly, pressing a kiss to his newest boyfriend’s forehead as he heard a dramatic gasp from the other side of him, followed by a whispered _'bitch'_ from Hojoon. 

"I love you all too!" Hansol chimed in, arms wrapping around Hyosang's waist to pull the elder in closer. "You're all my favourite people in the world."

"Me too." Byungjoo spoke into the back of Hansol’s neck, sleep slowly taking over. "Even Hojoon."

Hojoon scoffed from the opposite side of the bed again. "You're all awful, but I love you too, I guess."

"Me too, seriously. I love you all so much." Taeyang agreed. Just because he wasn't dating all of the boys he was currently in bed with, didn't mean he didn't love them in some way. 

Jiho couldn't be happier. Well, apart from the fact he was roasting with so much body heat around him. He thought over the past year, he couldn't believe it was almost over already. So much had happened. He had met Hyosang. Fell in love, again. Hojoon  _finally_  broke it off with Dongsung. Byungjoo officially moved in with them. Last year there were only four of them on Christmas, now they were six. He had five amazing boys, all of which he was madly in love with, to spend the holidays with, and he wouldn't change that for the world. 

If he was being perfectly honest, he preferred Christmas Eve to Christmas. He didn't care so much about the presents, apart from seeing the looks of delight on all his boyfriends’ faces when they unwrapped their gifts, and being showered with kisses. He would be happy if he didn't get anything, because, as cheesy as it sounded, he really did have everything he wanted right here. 


	2. Amber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hojoon reckons he gives the best blowjobs in the house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa idk i was watching all kill episode 1 and i couldn't resist
> 
> (i decided to put all the lil oneshots that don't really fit into the main storyline together instead of having them clogging up the series - i'll be posting a couple of these over the months while i'm still figuring out the next part, garnet)
> 
> /takes place about 1 month after turquoise

_amber_

_said to bring clarity and promote success._

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

"Do you have to eat it like that?"

It was August and 35 degrees outside. Hojoon had basically been living off ice lollies, being unable to stomach anything else in the heat. He hated summer. 

He removed the raspberry flavoured stick of ice from his mouth, tilting his head slightly. "Like what?"

"Like you're deep throating it."

Hojoon scoffed. "Byungjoo, darling, if that's what you think deep throating is then you need to up your head game."

Byungjoo rolled his eyes. "Please. I give better head than you."

Hojoon threw his head back, laughing obnoxiously. "You're cute."

Byungjoo scowled, taking a bite of his apple as Taeyang walked in the kitchen, a chestnut poodle in his arms. 

"What are you two bickering about now?"

"Byungjoo thinks he gives better blowjobs than me, when we all know I give the best head in this house." Hojoon gloated with a cocky grin on his face. He licked a slow strip up the length of the pink ice pop, never once breaking eye contact with Byungjoo as he gently sucked on the tip. Byungjoo gagged. 

"No you don't."

Hojoon's mouth hung open, a drop of raspberry liquid dribbling down his chin which he quickly wiped away with his sleeve. 

"Excuse me?"

"You don't give the best head in this house. I do." Taeyang retorted nonchalantly, his fingers stroking through Kkong's curly fur. 

"Taeyang! You always tell me I'm the best you've ever had!" Hojoon brought a hand up to his chest in mock hurt, pouting at his boyfriend. 

"Well you are." The brunette shrugged. "Only cause I haven't sucked my own dick, though."

Hojoon's eyebrows furrowed, pout intensifying. He thought Taeyang would have been on his side. No more blowjobs for him. 

He felt the ice lolly being alleviated from his hand as Hansol sat down next to him, taking a bite out of it. 

Hojoon gaped. 

"Well, Hansol's out of the running."

The young makeup artist cocked his head as he chewed on the flavoured ice, having no clue what Hojoon was talking about. 

"We're debating who gives the best head out of all of us." Taeyang offered, sensing Hansol's confusion. 

"Oh~" The pink haired boy mused. "Well I think I do. Have you heard the way Jiho screams my name when I go down on him?"

Hojoon scoffed again. "He's probably screaming out of fear of you biting his dick off." He motioned to the half-eaten stick of ice in Hansol's hand. 

"Don't be afraid to use your teeth, Joonie, some people like it." Hansol smiled sweetly, turning to his blonde boyfriend who was blushing furiously. 

Hojoon huffed. This was ridiculous. 

"Are you all forgetting what I did for a living? I was a professional dick sucker. I used to make more money off of one blowjob than you guys do in a week. How much has someone ever paid to be sucked off by one of you? Hm?"

Byungjoo swallowed a mouthful of apple.  "Uh, nothing? Because we aren't prostitutes? Just cause you got paid for sucking dick doesn't automatically make you good at it, I'm shit at my job and I still get paid."

Hojoon narrowed his eyes, jaw clenching as he mustered up every ounce of willpower to prevent himself lunging across the table and punching Byungjoo. 

"Okay, enough." Taeyang held his hands up, sensing the atmosphere between the two most fiery members of their family. "We'll just have to agree to disagree, we all give good head. Okay?"

Hojoon was having none of it. 

"There is one way to settle this. We could have a blowjob-off."

Hansol removed the almost-finished ice pop from his mouth, which he had now claimed as his own. "How would that work? Jiho would never pick between us."

"True." Hojoon hummed thinking to himself. "We need someone impartial."

His eyes lit up, grinning slyly to himself. 

Taeyang knew exactly what he was thinking, his eyes widening. "Joon, please don't scare the new kid off."

Hojoon ignored his boyfriend. "Oh, Hyosanggie~" He sang, knowing the younger was around here somewhere. "I need to ask you something!"

A couple of seconds later Hyosang appeared at the kitchen archway, an eyebrow quirked. "What?"

"How would you like a blowjob from four beautiful boys?"


	3. Red Jasper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hojoon decides he likes Hyosang, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was bound to happen I couldn't keep hojoon hating hyosang forever ❤︎

 

_red jasper_

_a stone of justice and passion; said to help gain insight on how to rectify unfair situations_

 

✧ ✦ ✧

 

"We should have sex." 

Hyosang raised an eyebrow, pausing the movie he was watching as he turned to the boy on the sofa beside him. 

"What?"

"You and me. We should fuck."

Hyosang blinked a couple of times, trying to process what was going on. He knew Hojoon could be forward, the elder didn't have much of a verbal barrier, but this was something else. 

"Come on Hyosang, I've heard you're pretty great in bed, and I _know_ I'm amazing in bed, so, why not? I reckon we'll have unreal sex."

Hyosang couldn't even think of how to reply to that. A few months ago Hojoon had hated him, hadn't wanted him anywhere near Jiho or the rest of his family. Now he was proposing they sleep together. 

"Isn't that...kinda weird? Neither of us are single."

Hojoon scoffed. "Yeah, cause we have the same boyfriend. It's not weird, look at me and Taeyang. I'm not asking you to marry me; I just wanna know if you wanna fuck sometime."

"Uh..." Hyosang knew he probably looked incredibly stupid, mouth hanging open as he tried to formulate a response. 

"Oh, Jesus Christ." Hojoon rolled his eyes as he moved himself into Hyosang's lap, pressing a forceful kiss to the brunette's lips. He felt the younger tense up underneath him, before melting into the kiss, lips parting to give Hojoon access. His eyes fell shut as Hojoon kissed him, his hands gripping onto the dancer’s thighs to pull him in closer. 

"See," Hojoon breathed as they broke apart, "that wasn't so weird, right?"

Hyosang shook his head, eyes fixed on Hojoon's lips. He'd be lying if he said he didn't find Hojoon attractive. The elder had this raw sexual magnetism that Hyosang couldn't ignore. He had often heard Jiho or Taeyang fucking the dancer and wondered if he was as talented as they both made out. 

"So," Hojoon rolled his hips slightly, pulling Hyosang from his thoughts, a light blush spreading across his face, "you wanna fuck me?"

Hojoon reached down to palm Hyosang through his sweatpants, an amused smile dancing across his lips as he realised how hard the younger was. Hyosang moaned lowly at the friction, tilting his hips up in a silent request for more. 

Hojoon withdrew his hand, causing Hyosang to pout slightly at the loss of contact. "Say it. Say you wanna fuck me, Hyosang." 

He ground his hips down harder on the bulge in Hyosang's pants; the younger's head fell back against the sofa with a gasp. "Jesus, Hojoon. Yeah, okay, I wanna fuck you."

"Knew it." Hojoon smirked, standing up so he was off Hyosang's lap. "Taeyang totally owes me £20." 

Hyosang gaped. Did Hojoon get him all worked up via lap dance just to win a bet? 

He was just about to call the blue haired boy out as Hojoon pulled his shorts down and straddled Hyosang again, pressing another forceful kiss to his lips, preventing the brunette from asking what the fuck was going on. The question all but left his mind as Hojoon's hand slipped past the waistband of his sweatpants, fingers wrapping around his growing erection, stroking him to full hardness. 

"There should be lube in there." Hojoon nodded to the small set of drawers beside the sofa they were on. Hyosang had learnt over the past few months that the boys had bottles of lube just about everywhere throughout the house, including in the kitchen, which he had always found unhygienic to say the least. 

The dancer took the bottle from him, pouring some on his fingers before taking Hyosang's dick back in his hand, coating it in the slick substance. 

"You ready?"

"Do you need me to...uh, finger you?" Hyosang asked hesitantly as Hojoon raised his hips up ready to sit on Hyosang's cock. 

"Jiho fucked me pretty hard this morning, I'll be fine." Hojoon smiled as he slicked up his own entrance before beginning to lower himself down onto Hyosang. 

"Fuck, Hojoon." The brunette bit his bottom lip as the dancer sunk down on his cock. "You're really tight, are you sure you don't need stretched more?"

Hojoon shook his head, turquoise strands of hair flying across his face as he continued to take more of Hyosang inside of him. "Fuck no, this is perfect." 

A slight smile crept onto Hyosang's lips as he gripped onto Hojoon's thighs, bucking up into the elder. Hojoon let out a yelp at the sudden movement, throwing his head back as a wave of pleasure and pain swept through him. Hyosang had always suspected Hojoon was a masochist due to the cries that came from his room whenever Jiho was in there with him. 

"God, Hyosang," Hojoon gasped as he rocked himself in Hyosang's lap, adjusting to having the full length of the model inside of him, "no wonder Jiho raves about your dick."

Hyosang felt his face heat up at the mention of his boyfriend. "He talks to you about me?" 

"Of course he does. Jiho, like, hardly ever used to bottom before you came along. He always tells me about how much he loves being fucked by you." Hojoon placed his hands on Hyosang's shoulders for leverage as he began to move his hips. 

Hyosang gasped out the elder's name as he started to pick up a steady rhythm, mouth falling open as Hojoon rode him. His fingers crept up under Hojoon's t-shirt, feeling the dancer's abdominal muscles contracting at the touch. 

"Do I feel good?" Hojoon purred, raising himself almost fully off of Hyosang's cock, slamming back down into the brunette's lap. Hojoon cried out at the force of his own actions, repeating the movements as he fucked himself on Hyosang's cock. 

"God, Hojoon." Hyosang’s fingers gripped into the elder's hips, crescent moons digging into this skin. "You feel amazing. Keep moving, baby."

A small smile crept onto the dancers lips, clearly loving the nickname; Hyosang had never called him anything but 'Hojoon' before. 

Small gasps of his name left Hyosang's lips, spurring the elder on. Hojoon _loved_  attention; he thrived off it, pinching at Hyosang’s cheek as the younger's eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of Hojoon bouncing on his cock, wanting Hyosang to take in every movement. 

"God, you look good, Princess."

Hojoon slowed his movements slightly as he registered the deep voice to his right. Jiho was leaning against the doorframe do the living room. Eyes fixed on his two boyfriends. 

He smiled arrogantly at Jiho, arching his back and lifting his hips so the younger could see the full extent of Hyosang's cock in his ass. 

"Jiho, sweetie, take a seat." He pointed tithe seat near them. "Your boyfriend's dick feels so good."

Hyosang's eyes locked with Jiho's. The younger model was watching them both with such intent. A contented smile on his face as he watched Hojoon fuck himself on Hyosang's length. 

"He loves watching me ride cock." He half-whispered into Hyosang's ear, loud enough so the dark haired man on the chair next to them could hear. "Don't you, Jii? You love me from this angle." 

Hojoon rolled his hips again throwing his head back as he found that sweet spot inside of him, Hyosang's cock rubbing up against it. 

"You look good from any angle, Princess." He moved from his own seat so he was next to the sofa beside Hyosang, fingers stroking through brunette hair as the elder model gasped out Hojoon's name. "You always look good with a dick inside of you."

Hyosang was getting impatient, bucking his hips up into Hojoon, desperate for more friction from the elder. Hojoon whimpered, barely keeping composure as Hyosang fucked into him, head falling forward to rest against Hyosang's. 

Hyosang pulled Hojoon down into an open mouthed kiss, fingers digging into tawny hair as the two of them moved their hips. He could feel Hojoon coming undone on top of him, the elder struggling to keep himself upright. 

Jiho carded through Hojoon's hair, fingers twisting in turquoise strands before pulling, Hojoon's mouth falling open as Jiho yanked his head back. 

"Hyosang," Hojoon managed to gasp out, as Jiho tugged at his hair, "come inside me." He could tell by the way the younger model was handling him that even though he was close Jiho wanted him to hold on. Jiho had two sides to him and Hojoon loved it, his boyfriend was the most gentle, most romantic person he had ever met, but he wasn't afraid to push Hojoon well past his limits. 

Hyosang's nails dug even further into Hojoon's hips as he began to lose his own rhythm. He was so close, and Jiho's intense gaze wasn't helping. He wasn't used to this dark, domineering side of Jiho, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it. He almost wished Jiho would treat him like that. 

"Go on, baby. Come if you want." Jiho's voice was low with anticipation. "Unless you want to make Hojoonie wait even longer, he knows he's not allowed to come til you have. Isn't that right, Princess?"

Hojoon let out a strangled moan of agreement as Jiho tugged at his hair again. 

Hyosang weighed up his two options. On one hand he was desperate to come, on the other, Hojoon looked so good like this. A flushed, whining, panting mess. It was such a contrast to his usual obnoxious persona. 

Hyosang bucked back up into the dancer with more force, noticing the way Jiho's eyes darkened as he realised what his boyfriend was doing. 

"Looks like he's gonna tease you a little more, sweetie." Jiho left a trail of kisses up the dancer’s neck in an attempt to soothe him as Hyosang fucked into him, but, if anything, it was probably bringing Hojoon even closer to the edge. 

"Hyosang, please," he wasn't sure he could hold on much longer and he really didn't want to come without permission, he revelled in the praise from Jiho when he was obedient, "please come in me. I want you so bad."

Hyosang's stomach knotted as Hojoon begged, his voice thin with arousal. He couldn't get over how good the blue haired boy looked like this. He would have loved to have made Hojoon wait longer, hear him beg and plead more, but he couldn't hold out much longer himself. 

He rutted up into Hojoon, hard, muscles almost giving in as he lost control. He threw his head back against the sofa as he came in the elder, milking his orgasm in Hojoon's tight heat. 

His vision was blurry as he looked back at the boy on top of him, watching Jiho releasing Hojoon's hair and pressing a kiss to the dancer’s lips. 

"Good job, Princess." 

Hojoon took that as permission, finally letting himself come undone. He fell forward against Hyosang without Jiho holding him up as he spilled over the brunette's shirt. His head was spinning. Being denied orgasm always made him climax so much harder. 

He just about registered a pair of arms wrapping around him, rubbing soothing circles into his back as he came down. He nuzzled into Hyosang's neck. He had never realised how nice the younger smelled before. 

"You were right," Hyosang’s fingers moved up to his hair, gently scratching against the shorter shaved part at the back, "we do have unreal sex."

Hojoon laughed softly against Hyosang’s neck, forcing himself to sit up and look at the younger, muscles still shaky. 

"Told you." He pressed a barely there kiss to Hyosang’s lips, it seemed so pure and chaste compared to what they had just done. 

"I agree." Jiho smiled at them both, sitting back against the sofa. Hojoon had almost forgotten his boyfriend was there without his fingers fisted in the back of his hair. 

"You guys should fuck and let me watch more often." 

 


End file.
